Story of Evil
by xSunny97x
Summary: The tale of two, pitiful twins that fate separated.
1. Chapter 1

"No," Said a rather snobby voice. Her voice echoed throughout the large castle and hurt my ears. It was the voice that everyone hated hearing, even I, when she yelled at me. The voice of the 'Princess' who was due to take the thrown any day now. She ruled over this kingdom with no compassion. She was not fit to be a queen.

Fate had separated us. We looked very similar, blond hair, blue eyes, yet she didn't know that we were twins. To her, I was just her humble servant that happened to look like her, and in her eyes, all I would ever be is a peasant.

But to me, She's my beautiful sister, of age fourteen. I did whatever she said, because I wanted her to be happy. I would be her knight and protect her, because she is really a naive girl. No, I wasn't in love with her. She's my sister. But I do admire her, Rin, and want the best for her.

Mother died, and father... Well, I don't know what became of him.

"I said that I wanted cookies for a snack, not this.. Whatever this is." She said, picking up one of the mini sandwiches her chef had made for her.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"You should be." She told her. "If your going to be my servant then don't screw up things all the time." Folding her arms under her non-existent chest, her cute and face screwed into a frown, and she snapped her head sideways, looking out the window. "Leave me now."

I knew that she was only acting this way. She wanted people to think that she was mean, so that they would fear her and not rebel against her.

"As you wish." I bowed before her, making my way to the exit. I heard her soft voice call me name.

"Len."

I turned to face her. "Here I am."

"As you know, tomorrow, there will be a ball."

"I know, I know, I am to attend and serve the guest." I assumed that I knew what she was talking about.

Rin stood up from the chair she was sitting in, gracefully, as she always did. She turned to be, half smiling. "I want to visit the Kingdom of Green tomorrow, just a town over." She started. "Would you care to come with me?"

I was shocked. Out of all of her servants, she chose me to go with her. I guess she took a liking to me since I was around her the most. I smiled, and bowed. "I would love to."

She turned around to face the large window after I gave my answer, looking at the moon. She always loved the moon. "You have my permission to leave now."

The next day, Rin got into the carriage with me. It was a long, and silent ride to the Kingdom of Green, or whatever they called it. It was a beautiful kingdom... Very green. It looked like the ruler was quite nice, too. The sun was shining, the flowers were blooming, the trees were green and shady, and the rivers were sparkling blue.

As we exited the carriage, I took in a breath of fresh air. It always felt good to do that when you were in a different town.

Rin and I walked around as if we were tourist, taking in sights, looking around... I wonder why she felt the urge to come here, so suddenly? She's very strange.

The sun was about to setting, so Rin and I decided to leave. As we were, a tall girl with teal hair bumped into us. She appeared to be of age sixteen, and had aqua eyes that anybody could get lost in. Her long teal hair was pulled into two twin-tails with red holders.

"Umm.." She blushed, her gaze falling to the floor. Her voice was like an instrument. One that was well played. So pure. So innocent... So high-pitched.

"I'm sorry." She bowed in front of us, as if she knew who we were. I bowed back, out of habit. "It's alright, ma'am." I said. Rin opened her mouth to say something.

"It's alright, Princess." She said.

Princess? She must have ruled over this kingdom.

The princess stood up. "I was just on my way somewhere.." She started. She then did a curtsy. "I should be on my way then." And with that, she dismissed herself, starting to walk away. "I'll see you tomorrow at the ball." She called after us.

I watched as the breathtaking princess disappeared into the trees. I didn't want to say it in front of Rin, but I was in love with that girl. I had to make it a point to get to know her better, tomorrow. At the ball.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry for being alive.."

That's what I say everyday of my life. And it is the truth. My humdrum existence and meaningless life only makes it harder for me to continue living like this. What's the point anyway? To breath and do the same old thing? That is boring. I am boring. Why, I ask, why couldn't I have been like everyone else? Why couldn't I have been blessed with the beautiful, long green hair that every other girl in this town possesses. Every other girl who runs off and gets married to the richest, most handsome men in the town, who don't even glance at somebody as different and ugly as me. I and I alone am the only girl in this strange, green village that has been cursed with silver hair and red eyes. I am different, and ugly, and nobody would like somebody like me.

Every day, I run to the forest. The green forest. While it only reminds me of how much I hate my life, somehow, I feel at ease there. The sounds of the birds chirping, and the water running over the rocks in the creaks and rivers, and the sound of the leaves caught in the wind seem to make me.. happy. I hardly ever experience a feeling of happiness. Father and Mother disowned me, for I was not ever as pretty as my sisters. One day, I woke up.. Alone. Cold. Sad. And ever since then, I've never been happy. I have never felt the feeling of having a friend. Everyone always seemed to either stare at me and criticize or ridicule, or just ignore me on the whole. Hiding from everyone's eyes, here in the forest where nobody but the birds can see me.. It makes me feel at ease.

As I walked towards the forest, crunchy leaves making sounds as I walked, my favorite big tree came into view. I sighed, walking towards it. I got on my knees and looked up at the sky. I put my hands together, and said a little prayer to the Lord, hoping that he would hear me.. I know he does.. I've been praying for years and nothing has happened as of yet. But I always keep trying. I'm that desperate.

"Dear Lord.." I said.

"Living in solitude is very lonely.. It doesn't matter who, I just desire a friend."

As I opened my eyes, a strong wind blew. I sighed again, hoping that the wind meant I was going to get a friend at last..

The next day, as I walked to the forest, towards my favorite tree as usual, I saw something strange. The black figure of a small girl, with long twin-tails, and I bet her hair was green too. She was just there, sleeping. I ran to her, worried.

"Miss! Miss!" I called, kneeling down beside her. I shook her. "Miss! Please wake up!"

She opened her eyes. They were the color of the sea, and they looked kind.

"Eh?" She said, dazed. "Wh- Where am I? Who are you?" She asked.

I only shook my head. "I am not important, miss. Are you alright?"

"I am fine.." She replied, sitting up and shaking her head. She smiled, kindly. "My name is Miku." She told me, in that voice. It was soft, like a melody, and high pitched.. Like a well played violin, played in the highest note..

"M-Miku?" I said. "Y- You mean you're th- the princess?" I was shocked, and I bowed down to her instantly. "I'm so sorry, ma'am!"

Miku only laughed. "No, No, It's fine. What is your name?"

"H-Haku ma'am."

"Ah. Such a pretty name. And you look very unique.."

I looked up at her, shocked for a second. I smiled anyway. "Th- Thank you."

We started to talk. It wasn't long before we became friends. And for a moment, I was happy, until I realized something. I looked at her.

"Hey.. Why is it that you are nice to me? Do you pity me?" I asked.

"Eh? Why would I do such a thing?"

"Because I'm inferior to you and every other girl in this village.."

For a moment, she remained silent, and then hugged me without shame. She hushed me like she would a crying child, and whispered,

"You are the most amazing person here.."

And I cried right there in her arms.


End file.
